Getting Down With BAP
by Dissonanita
Summary: This story is about the two friends Maranda and Kat, running into and staying with the boys from BAP. They both quickly fall in love with two of the band members and the boys share their feelings. Through out this story you find out all of their new and past experiences they have shared together, even ones they would rather forget.


Kat's POV

"Kat, I can't believe you brought us all the way out here for a fucking race!" Maranda tells me as we are walking down the streets of South Korea in the pouring rain.

"Hey! You were the one that said you wanted to come with me!" I shouted back at her.  
The rain started to get heavier as we continued to look for the hotel we were staying at. All of a sudden Maranda's small frame stops in the middle of the sidewalk. I see her trying to pull up her long brown hair into a bun and then she walked back up next to me.

"I hate you." She says walking by.

"Love you!" I say holding up my small fingers in a peace sign.

"Ugh! I'm tired! I'm cold! And I'm wet! Please tell me you know where the hell we are." She asks me coming to yet another stop in front of me this time.

"I thought you were the one with the map."

"Seriously!?"

"Why don't we use the GPS on your phone? Mines dead."

"I can't. My phone got wet from the rain already and won't turn back on."

We walk in front of a nice looking house with the lights still on. "Let's see if they have a phone we can use. And that they speak English." Maranda suggests.

Maranda knocks on the door and a young man answers. _Oh my God! It's Young Jae_ I think to myself. I instantly start poking Maranda.

"Hi. We're cold, its wet, I'm about to kill my friend," she says swatting my hand "can we use your phone?"

"Yeah! No problem." He says letting us in the house. Maranda gives me a look trying to say behave or I kill you.

Young Jae walks back in handing the phone to Maranda. She dials the number for the taxi service and starts talking. "Yes, I um. Is there anyone that speaks English? Hello? Kat do you speak Korean?"

"No. But Maranda-" she cuts me off.

"I'm sorry we don't speak Korean and they don't speak English." She says to Young Jae.

"I'll help." I hear a new voice say. It's Dae Hyun.

I mentally start to fan girl as I try to keep my composure. "Maranda listen!" I say sharply under my breath.

"Kat I swear if you get us kicked outta here-" This time I cut her off.

"Maranda! It's Young Jae and Dae Hyun!" I say under my breath with clinched teeth.

"What are you talking about?" She asks glaring at me.

"Bunnies! BAP! Bias band! Any of this ringing a bell?" I continue with clinched teeth.  
Right as I finish Yong Guk walks in the room. "Cue Yong Guk!" I say gesturing with my hand.  
Maranda turns around to look and as soon as they make eye contact she drops to the floor passed out.

Dae Hyun walks back in. "I'm sorry the taxis…aren't working…why is she on the floor?"

"Yeah why is she passed out?" Yong Guk asks.

"The cold? Probably the cold. She's fine." I say looking straight at Yong Guk.

"Well you guys can stay here if she ever wakes up." Him Chan.

"Why don't Zelo and I get her off the floor." Jong Up says as he and Zelo move over to her.

"Oh she's fine! Just throw a blanket on her." I state smiling at them.

"Are you sure? We can move her to the couch." Dae Hyun offers.

I sigh at them, "If you must."

Jong Up and Zelo set her on the couch and she wakes up.

"Maranda! We have a place to stay!" I say excitedly.

"Um ok. Where are we?" She asks.

"BAP's house." I say with a smile.

"Yeah. I hoped that was a dream."

"Nope!" I say popping the p.

"So I fainted on the floor? That's a thing?"

"Yep!"

"Why aren't you freaking out? This is your bias band."

"Maranda you've done so much already!" I say extremely sweetly. "You do know the boys are  
standing right here right?"

"Yeah I know." She says turning fifty shades of red.

Yong Guk then interrupts Maranda's awkward conversation in front of them. "You can sleep on the couch or in one of our rooms."

"I'll take the couch." Maranda says.

"Don't you want to sleep with Yong Guk?" I ask coyly. Maranda and Yong Guk both turn dark red.

"I'll take the couch! Kat don't get us kicked out." Maranda says sharply to me.

"I have no shame! Can I sleep with Dae Hyun and Zelo?"

"Oh, my God!" Maranda says to me.

Dae Hyun throws his arm around my shoulder. "Fine by me! Zelo are you joining us?" Zelo starts to turn red now.

"But before we sleep can we have some dry clothes?" I ask pulling at my wet shirt.

"Where you are going you don't need clothes." Says Dae Hyun with a mischievous grin and a wink.

"See you later Maranda!" Kat yells as they leave the room. Yong Guk also walks out to get Maranda new clothes.

Maranda's POV

I set on the couch waiting for some fresh clothes and I see Kat hop back into the room wearing what looks like Dae Hyun's clothes. "Zelo!" She sings. "Are you coming?" She then walks back out of the room.

"Come on Zelo!" Dae Hyun says to him. "Young Jae, you can sleep with Jong Up."

"Well there's two beds in your room. They can sleep with us." Kat says.

"Kat are you really doing this? Is this a thing?" I ask her. Kat of course ignores me and leaves with the boys right behind her. Leaving me alone on the couch.

I start talking to myself, "Of course she's doing this! Why wouldn't she? She does this shit to me all the time!"

"She does this a lot?" Yong Guk asks handing me some of his clothes.

"Thanks." I say referring to the clothes. "Yes not this same kind of event, but shit like this. She is the whole reason we're in Korea. I should have known better to come here with her without someone else."

Kat shouts from the other room, "Love you!"

"Well I guess I'm going to go to sleep now." I say to Yong Guk. He looks at me like he has something to say but drops it.

"Good night, Inhyeong. (Doll)" He says as he walks to his room.

I snuggle up underneath my blanket and start to drift asleep. I just couldn't believe I was in the BAP house right now.


End file.
